


The Ginger Cat Named Han

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cat Jisung, Jisung is kinda weird, Jisung!Vampire, M/M, One shit, Something like Servamp, minsung - Freeform, minsungbingo, strangers to... not lovers, supernaturalau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The ginger hair, big eyes that looked way too similar, a stranger being inside his apartment while the ginger cat was nowhere to be found, the black collar around his neck. Oh.orin which Minho comes home only to find a cute stranger in his living room.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 11
Kudos: 117
Collections: MINSUNG BINGO: Round One





	The Ginger Cat Named Han

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there my loves! I would like to present you my entry to the minsungbingo :3 It is kinda rushed since in the middle i had to start doing my school work, and the ending isn't exactly the way i wanted it to be BUT i hope you enjoy it.  
> Till we see each other in the next one :)
> 
> prompts - **Au: Supernatural ******

It was indeed weird. Unusual and not normal at all. It made Minho feel confused, as he wasn’t sure if it was okay to step closer, ask questions or even blink. Let’s start with that Minho wasn’t sure if it was even safe in the first place.

You see, a couple of days ago Minho took a cat home. It was a young and ginger cat, that instantly stole Minho’s heart. The cat wasn’t a stray, as he wore a black collar with a little bell and a name tag. It said the cat’s name was Han. Okay, so the cat was probably just lost, and Minho would let him stay at his place for a couple of days until someone would call him.

And it was really normal since Minho loved cats and he couldn’t just let this ginger kitten stay outside in the middle of winter. Han’s behavior strangely reminded him of his own kittens and playing with the ginger made him miss his babies just a tiny bit more.

So when he came back home from his classes and a warm  _ I’m home Hannie  _ left his lips he was pretty sure to find the ginger roaming around his apartment and meowing at him softly. Let’s just say that he wasn’t at all prepared to see a teenage looking boy with ginger hair on his couch, eating some instant noodles.

The boy looked at him in annoyance and rolled his eyes, looking at the shocked student.

“You just  _ had  _ to say it, huh?” He mumbled, and Minho finally, finally blinked.

“Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my house? Why are you eating my fucking food and where the hell is this damn cat?” He started asking, which made a stranger sigh loudly.

There was a stranger in his house, in his living room, and…  _ Oh,  _ the stranger was wearing his fucking clothes too. Just amazing. 

“Stop being so loud Minho, sit down, have some noodles but just…  _ be fucking quiet.”  _

And now the stranger was being bossy. Amazing, Minho was so damn ready to punch him in the face until the stranger looked at him with eyes that suddenly looked a little bit too similar. Hold the hell up, he  _ knew  _ those eyes.

“Where’s Han?” He asked harshly. He had to see the fucking cat before he would kill this stranger. Or maybe he was the owner of the ginger and he found the key under the plant in the corridor…

“Gosh, stop saying my damn name you’re making it worse, dude. Just call me Jisung, it will be easier.” 

“How I was supposed to know your name is Han I’m asking about the cat that stays-”

Wait.

The ginger hair, big eyes that looked way too similar, a stranger being inside his apartment while the ginger cat was nowhere to be found, the  _ black collar around his neck.  _ Oh.

“I’m really confused right now.” He said carefully, leaving his bag at the side and slowly stepping closer to Jisung.  _ Han,  _ the Hannie he took care of.

“Well, I would be surprised if you found this situation normal, Minho. I’m sorry about the noodles tho, I was just…” the boy stopped talking for a while and gulped “hungry.”

There was something in the way he said this that made Minho shiver slightly. The way his eyes became darker and he had to shake his head slightly to come back to normal. This wasn’t a normal… none of it was normal, he had to remind himself. He was speaking to a cat, a cat in a  _ human  _ form.

“Suit yourself I think… Can you explain?” 

The boy swallowed the noodles he was chewing slowly and nodded his head. Minho had to admit that it was really cute and he almost cooed at him. Almost.

“You see Minho… Thanks for taking care of me. I’m pretty sure I would freeze to death out there. Not that I can  _ die.”  _ Jisung chuckled “I was kicked out of my family because I refused to… do something. It doesn’t matter, I had to take care of myself and it was easier to find some food in my cat form. Besides, I was getting tired and I can’t stay too long as a human when I barely can stand on my feet. Then you found me and fed me, even if cat food and milk isn’t what I  _ need  _ to survive, thanks.” Jisung said. The ginger-haired male spoke like it was something normal, like him changing to a human and talking about it was something that happened every day.

“What do you mean you can’t die?”

The boy stayed quiet. He knew if he would tell Minho, the kindness this human showed him would be over. The blue-haired college student that took him under his roof and made sure he was warm and happy would most likely freak out and kick him out. Then, he would be homeless.

Then, he remembered something and a slick smile appeared on his lips. He straightened his posture, made sure his hair was looking pretty and shiny and giggled.

“You really fucked yourself over the moment you called my name when I’m in my human form. You see, Minho, you can’t get rid of me right now. We’re  _ bonded  _ because you decided to be a stupid, naive little human.” 

The Jisung that apologized for eating his noodles wasn’t here anymore. The Jisung Minho was talking to then was gone, and it terrified the living shit out of Minho. This boy had a dangerous spark in his eyes, his moves were smooth as he came closer and closer. Suddenly, Minho felt the wall beside him and he cursed under his breath. He was painfully aware of how close the smaller male was. 

“What are you?” He choked out when he felt Jisung’s nose move against his neck.

“I’m not sure if you want to know this right now, Minho.” The boy’s voice was barely above a whisper and it made Minho so damn uneasy that if he could, he would run away from his own apartment and never came back.

“I don’t care about any bonds or shit like that if you don’t tell me what the fuck you are I will  _ kick you out  _ Jisung.”

The boy moved away, with his eyes shining bright red. He looked like he was holding himself back, as he avoided looking straight at Minho, acting all fidgety out of sudden. Minho felt confused about how quickly the boy changed his whole attitude. 

“Man, I’m so  _ hungry.  _ I’m a vampire Minho. I’m a damn vampire and I can bet that you taste really sweet.”

Oh well,  _ that  _ was unexpected. Minho had a vampire in his apartment and to belive his words, he couldn’t just throw him out of the window because of some bond he created between them the moment he said his name. Amazing.

“Does that mean that I’m stuck with you forever?” He asked weakly. Jisung giggled and shook his head.

“Nah. Only for around a month or so. Unless I drink your blood. This would make you my  _ owner  _ Minho. Luckily, I’m not planning on drinking your blood. Grand rule, you can’t get too far from me for this month or else both of us will suffer a lot.”

Minho blinked. It wasn’t something he ever dreamt about, oh no. It felt surreal, but as he looked closer, Jisung seemed kinda nice. If we skip the part where he almost bit Min’s neck. He could stay in his cat form, and even if Minho was sure he wouldn’t let the ginger stay in his bed at night and watch him change, they could survive this month.

That is unless Jisung tries to kill him in his sleep. 


End file.
